There's a first time for everything
by Nimloth of Thay
Summary: Lucius struck a deal behind his son's back. Draco isn't pleased...At first. But he changes his mind. One-shot


_**Author note:**__ Hi, everyone! This is a little thing I wrote in a sudden burst of inspiration. I also posted it at Archiveofourown (where I'm known as Goddess_of_the_arena)._

_I doubt any of you gives a snap about who lord Kerdan Rubra is, but in the unlikely case that there's even one of you wondering where he came out from, I created him taking as a model one of the sexiest wizards ever, lord Darken Rahl from the "Legend of the Seeker" tv show: he is just too damn hot. *fans herself*_

oxoxoxoxoxo

Draco Malfoy wasn't happy.

Not that it happened often for him to be happy anyway, but today was worse than usual: he was dressed in the finest and most elegant clothes he had, and his father was basically dragging him along the corridor of a house he had never been in before, looking more anxious than he had ever seen him in his whole life, for a reason he did not know. "Father…".

"Shut up, Draco!", Lucius hissed, "We have been granted one of the highest honors a wizard can hope for and this meeting _must_ go well, do you understand?". "I do, father", the younger Malfoy said, "I merely wonder what does it have to do with me", he added: earlier that day, his father had told him that he must attend the meeting and that everything depended on him, that he would elevate the name Malfoy to new heights, but without giving even the smallest detail about it. "You will know in a few minutes".

They reached the grand hall and Lucius stopped and straightened his clothes nervously, then passed a hand through his hair and took a long steadying breath before knocking. "Come in", a velvety male voice came from inside and he pushed the door open, dragging his son along. "Greetings, my lord", the wizard bowed his head and Draco's eyes widened in shock at how humble he looked.

"About time, Lucius", the stranger moved forward, revealing himself to be a tall man dressed entirely in crimson with golden embroidery, with shoulder-length dark hair, cold blue eyes, aristocratic features and full lips highlighted by his narrow moustache, "You are ten minutes late. I do not like being forced to wait on others". "I am deeply sorry, my lord, it won't happen again", Lucius said, keeping his head bowed.

"I hope so", the stranger's eyes fixed on Draco, examining him as though the lad was kettle on the market, "And this is your son, I gather?". "Yes, my lord", the older Malfoy nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "This is Draco". "Uhm. Do you know who I am, Draco?". The younger wizard hesitated, "I…I do not, my lord", he admitted and even without looking, he knew his father was glaring daggers at him.

The stranger smirked, "I am lord Kerdan Rubra", he introduced himself and the lad's heart skipped a beat. _Now_ he knew who he was: one of the most powerful wizards and head of the wealthiest family of the magic world, his House ranking even higher than his own. "I-I…".

"Do you know why you are here?", Kerdan asked, but at seeing the confused look in Draco's grey eyes, he turned to the boy's father, "Lucius, I thought you would at least inform him of the deal beforehand". Lucius stiffened, "I did not consider it necessary, my lord". Kerdan arched an eyebrow, "Is that so. Well, I suppose it is up to me to fill him in, then", he turned to Draco, "You are here to become officially engaged to my daughter, Myra".

At those words, a girl who looked about fourteen moved forward to stand beside him: she was tall, with a shapely figure highlighted by her tight-fitting scarlet dress, she had the same high cheekbones as her father, long dark hair and green eyes as hard as steel.

"Greetings, Draco", she said in a carefully neutral tone, studying his short platinum-blond hair, pale complexion, sharp but pleasant features and stone-grey eyes.

"Greetings, Myra", Draco said and it took all of his self-control not to scream at his father and let out his rage: here he was, about to be engaged to a perfect stranger without even knowing why!

"Since your father neglected to inform you about the deal", Kerdan addressed him, snapping him out of his dark thoughts, "I will do it in his stead: the marriage between you and my daughter will serve the double purpose of forging an alliance between our Houses and to secure that our magic will grow with the next generation, without the risk of endangering our pureblood tradition". "I see", the lad said through gritted teeth.

"Lucius, I think our heirs should be allowed to socialize now: after all, they will become husband and wife in a year". A year?! Panic gripped him at that thought and instinctively, he looked at his father in search of support, but Lucius refused to acknowledge him and bowed again to the higher ranking wizard. "Of course, my lord".

Without another word, the adults left the room and locked the door behind themselves, maybe, Draco thought, to make sure that neither he nor his soon-to-be-wife could escape. He clenched his fists and barely resisted the temptation to punch the door, knowing it would do him no good and instead turned to look properly at the other prisoner.

Myra's delicate face was a mask of indifference, "So it's you, then", she said, her voice cold like a frozen lake, "At least you're attractive. Could have been worse". "And you are acceptable", he replied flatly, though his eyes wandered over her curves and he had to admit to himself that she was quite well-equipped.

The silence stretched for a while, enough that he began feeling uncomfortable despite himself. "I've never seen you at Hogwarts", he said at length. "I was there only for a day: the Sorting Hat assigned me to Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin as it should have and my father was…Disappointed", she said, a nearly imperceptible shudder passing through her, "He decided it would be better for me to have a private tutoring at home and I never set foot in Hogwarts again".

"Ravenclaw is not a bad house", he frowned: most of the first year students would give an arm to be assigned to Gryffindor, of course, but Ravenclaw was still considered a good alternative. Nearly no-one wanted to be assigned to Slytherin, the most despised House of the school.

"True, but all the members of my family are Slytherins". "So are the members of mine". "You included?". He sniffed with disdain, "Of course!". "Lucky you", she commented, "I'm the first one not to wear green and silver in the history of our House. Father was so enraged that he threatened to burn that stupid Hat alive and…Well, he didn't, anyway", she shrugged and unconsciously rubbed her right arm.

"Did you know of this…This _deal_ between our families?". "I was informed by my father three days ago", her tone softened a little as she noticed the hurt on his face, "Yours didn't show you the same courtesy, I noticed".

Draco felt a stab in his chest at that, "It's none of your business", he snapped, though he could not deny that he felt betrayed and confused at knowing that his own father had made such a decision without even having the decency to ask for his opinion.

"No, it's not. At least, not yet", she sighed and went to sit on the soft couch in the room, "So. Draco, is it? How old are you?". "Fourteen. You?". "Same", she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, suddenly looking exhausted, "Shit". His eyebrows shot up and his lips curved into a small amused grin, "I agree".

Myra bolted up and looked at him in horror, "Oh, no! Don't say it to my father, he will Crucio me again if…". "I won't say a word about it", he assured her and his grin widened as he added, "Not a _fucking_ word". She blinked and then chuckled, her tension dissolving, "You've got a foul mouth too, then?". "Hell yes", he nodded and noted that the smile suited her.

"Come here". He sat at her side and as he inhaled, he caught her scent: it was light and fresh, like the smell of the wind after the rain, "Does your father truly use that curse on you?". Her smile remained in place, but he saw a flash of pain and sadness in her eyes, "Yeah. I try not to disappoint him, but sometimes…", she cut herself off and her face became once again a mask of ice, "That is not important. Now, take off your clothes".

He froze, "W…What?". "Take off your clothes", she repeated, "I want to know what I will be stuck with for the rest of my life". A burst of anger shot through him at her tone, "Well, why don't _you_ take off your clothes, then? After all, I will be stuck with…", his voice died in his throat as she stood and lowered the zip of her dress, disrobing before his eyes without missing a beat.

"With this", Myra said, gesturing to her body covered only by a scarlet lace bra and equally scarlet lace panties, "Is it good enough for you?". Draco's mouth moved, but he could make out no sound as his eyes took in her appearance and he felt a tingle below his belt, while his heart hammered in his ribcage.

"I'll take that as a yes", she smirked and before his brain could catch up, she stepped out of the scarlet pool of her dress and sat on his lap, with her knees on either side of him, "Now it's your turn to disrobe". He blinked and gaped like a landed fish, "Uh?", was all he could managed to say.

"Your clothes", she said, toying with his green and silver tie, "Will you take them off yourself, or do I have to do it for you?". It took him a moment to gather his wits and his face twisted into his usual scowl, "I fail to see why I should do as you ask", he sneered, though her warmth was seeping into the fabric of his pants and having her chest pressed against his own was making the tingle intensify as he felt something stiffening despite himself.

Myra bit her lower lip, then she slipped a hand downwards and brushed against the hardening part of him, sending a shock of pleasure through his body, "Do you like it?". "I…", he swallowed and twitched as her palm kept on stroking him.

"Relax", she whispered soothingly, her free hand loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, "You'll enjoy yourself, I promise. I was trained for this", she admired his naked chest and abdomen and licked her lips, "Oh yes, lean and toned, absolutely perfect". "Wha…What do you…Mean with 'trained'?", he panted.

She shrugged, "Father wanted to make sure I would not be found lacking by my husband, so he got me a teacher for this special subject". That admission, spoken with that tone of careless indifference, made Draco feel sick in a corner of his mind, but with her hands stroking both his chest and his private parts, he was having a difficult time focusing on her words, "So you…You're not…". "A virgin? No. Are you?". He nodded.

"Oh. Well, no problem, then: I'll take care of everything", she gave him a small smile and opened his pants, then, without warning, she freed his hardness from the boxers and began sliding her palm over its length and he closed his eyes and arched his back with a moan. "Ah…M…Myra…".

"Easy there", she chuckled as she saw his pale cheeks flush, "You don't want this to end too soon, do you?". He shook his head, "No!". "I thought as much", she slid off of his lap and knelt before him and Draco opened his grey eyes and looked at her, feeling suddenly cold without her close. "Come…Ah…Come back here", he stammered, hating himself for the plea in his voice.

"Not yet". "Why?". "Let me show you", she bent on him and he watched with a mixture of surprise and anticipation as her lips slowly came into contact with his most personal part. The shock was even stronger this time and he threw his head back, moaning even louder when he felt her mouth inching down along his length.

She pleasured him for he didn't know how long, her lips and tongue driving him crazy and her hands stroking and tickling the base of his shaft as he writhed and moaned helplessly, lost in that blissful fire that ran through his veins and burned him through the core.

When the pressure had become nearly unbearable, she moved away from him and he made as if to protest, but his mouth clamped shut as she straddled him again, grabbed his length and guided him inside herself. His shout of surprise and pleasure was muffled by her hand and he saw a mischievous grin on her face.

"Easy, Draco", she murmured in his ear, nibbling his lobe, "I silenced the room when they locked us in, but if you keep on being so loud, they will hear you regardless", she joked, the nimble fingers of her free hand toying with his stone-hard nipple and her hips rolling in a way that nearly sent him over the edge.

He tried not to lose himself completely to the sensations she was giving him, but when she sucked the spot between his neck and shoulder, he couldn't hold back anymore and with a muffled cry, he came undone into her.

Myra sighed softly, feeling his release burst between her folds and passed her fingers gently in his hair, relishing its softness, "Easy", she whispered, "Easy. Breathe, Draco. It's all right".

Slowly, very slowly, he became aware of everything around himself: the gentle pressure of her weight on his thighs, the warm wetness around his shaft, her fingers in his hair, her scent of wind and rain, but also the subtle smell of wet stone and the fresh breeze on his heated skin, "Myra?", he called breathlessly, opening his eyes and meeting hers.

"Yes, I'm here", she said, a tender smile curving her full lips, "I'm here. How do you feel?". He took a moment to check himself, "Tired". She chuckled, "That's not surprising. Are you okay?". "I…I think so".

"Good", she brushed her nose with his and with gentle slowness, she stood and took her magic wand from the small table in the middle of the room, whispering a spell to clean the mess between her thighs. "Myra…". "Just a moment", she whispered the spell again and he saw every evidence of their intimate moment vanish, "There, much better". "Myra!". "Yes?". "I…", he hesitated and began redressing himself with shaking fingers, "Why did you do it?".

She put her dress back on, "You'll be my husband. I wanted to show you that you're not going to be disappointed". "I wasn't", he admitted and she laughed. "Oh, I know. See, it's not that bad for you, is it? You'll have a sexy wife who knows how to pleasure you and make you let out all those lovely little sounds…", she sat beside him and stroked his hair again, "You know, I will greatly enjoy making you whimper and moan like that every night", she purred.

His cheeks flushed and he felt a shiver of excitement, "I think I will enjoy it too", he said, then a thought hit him, "What about you?". She blinked, "Me? What do you mean?". "Did you enjoy it?". "Well…Not much. I mean, I loved hearing you come undone, but my body was not satisfied". "Allow me to do it now", he proposed and stopped in shock as he realized what he'd just said.

"You don't even know what to do", she pointed out, placing a kiss on his jawline, "But it's sweet of you to offer". "Teach me, then". Myra's eyebrows rose and she bit her bottom lip, uncertain, "You don't have to do this. You don't owe me anything". "I know". "Then why do you want to do it?".

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned: he didn't understand it himself, but something deep in his chest burned hot and told him that it was the right thing to do. He flinched as he realized it was probably the first time in all of his life that he did something not because he was told or forced to, but because it felt right to him, because he _wanted_ to.

"Draco?". "I want to make you feel good", he blurted out and Myra smiled softly. "Okay", she lifted her dress up to her waist and slipped her panties down, "Are you right-handed or left-handed?". "Right, why?". She took his right hand and guided it to the hairless juncture between her legs, "Touch me".

He swallowed as his fingers stroked the sensitive skin in a slow, gentle caress that made her breath hitch, especially when he touched the small bud on top, "Like this?". "There", she said, "Yes, right there…Ah…", she leaned back and licked her lips in a gesture that made his heart flutter. "Here?", he added a bit more pressure and she twitched. "Yes! Don't…Ah, don't stop…".

He couldn't help the lustful smile that curved his mouth, "Oh, I won't. Not until you feel as I did", he assured her, continuing his ministrations with one hand and massaging her generous breasts with the other as her breathing heaved and her moans became louder. "Put two fingers inside me", she whimpered, grabbing his left hand and guiding it down, "Please…".

He chuckled as he slipped off of the sofa to lean over her, "Since you want it bad enough to beg for it, I will indulge you", he purred in her ear, slipping his index and middle finger between her folds and relishing the soft moan that rewarded him.

"Draco…". "Say it again", he told her without thinking. "Draco", she called once more, her voice thick with pleasure and he felt himself stiffen again at that maddeningly exciting sound. On an impulse, he opened his trousers with a hand as the other kept on stroking her bud, "Say you want me".

"Eh?", she opened her eyes and when she met his own, dark and burning with need, her body shivered with something she'd never experienced before, a yearning that started in her lower belly and spread through every inch of her being like liquid fire, "Draco…I…". "Say you want me", he repeated, more forcefully this time, bending to kiss her with passion.

"I want you. Take me", she grabbed his shaft and wrapped her legs around his waist, placing him at her entrance and he slammed into her without warning, eliciting a yelp of delight from her. He didn't fully know what he was doing, he just followed his instinct and set a quick pace, moving back and forth and his conscious thought flew out of the window entirely as they moved together in a rhythm that sent them over the edge in a matter of minutes.

Afterwards, he slipped out of her and sagged at her side on the sofa, trying to catch his breath and listening to her pants and little sighs as she was shaken by the last ripples of her peak. "For Salazar's sake…", Myra breathed, turning to look at him with a soft smile that made him melt, "You were good". Draco couldn't help his chest swelling with pride at the thought that his first time had been such a success, "Of course I was, I'm a Malfoy", he stated proudly and she chuckled. "I know".

He admired her for a long moment, her flushed cheeks, her shining half-lidded eyes, her lips swollen by his kiss and he felt a strange warmth blossom in his chest, "You're beautiful". "So are you", she replied, her gaze roaming over his face, "I guess we are lucky that we're going to be together".

The thought of the deal struck by his father with hers sobered him, but at the same time, it didn't bother him that much now: Myra was beautiful, tender and…Well, she certainly knew how to make him feel good. If he were to get married to a complete stranger anyway, he was glad that the stranger was her.


End file.
